


All That Glitters is Gold

by kitten_michael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, House Hunting, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Public Humiliation, Sloppy Makeouts, Slow Romance, Smut, Stripper Calum Hood, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: You spot a man with gorgeous golden brown skin dancing atop the bar, clearly his designated place as there was a pole set perfectly there for him.He see's you approaching with your group of friends and he winks at you coyly. His eyes don't leave you once they're on you and you feel a flush crawl up your skin. You cast your gaze down at the floor trying not to get caught up in the lithe movement of his hips as he grinds into the pole sinking lower with every motion. His eyes are still on you when you order a mango margarita and he smirks at hearing your order."That guy on the bar top seems to have a thing for you y/n," Lizzy chuckles glancing up and down his body and you feel yourself become hotter than before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started posting this to tumblr, there are like six parts already posted there but I'm gonna start posting here from now on so I'll be uploading the already finished parts all at once and adding new chapter as I write them

"C'mon y/n! It's girl's night! You have to coooome!" Your already slightly tipsy best friend slurs wrapping her arms around your neck and giving you her biggest smile. She boops her nose against yours and you let out a belly laugh.

"I'm not going to a strip club, that is not my style, Lizzy," You say laughing as you kiss her nose tenderly. "Tell Kate she's crazy for suggesting it."

"Oh don't be such a Debby downer!" She whines but giggles at the contact. "Please come, the girls are all waiting for us!"

"Oh fine but I am not stuffing bills in anyone's pants and I'm not getting a lap dance." You insist peeling away from her and making your way down the hall to your bedroom to change. You put on a simple black slip dress with lace on the hem and red kitten heels wanting to look sexy despite your objections to the location of choice for your weekend hangout with your girls. With your hair and makeup already done earlier you step back into the living room and are greeted by Liz wolf-whistling at you while eyeing you up and down.

"For someone who didn't even wanna go you certainly look like you're ready to get fucked." She cheers admiring how hot you look.

"Is everything about sex to you?" You laugh grabbing your purse from the front table and taking her hand to lead you both out of your brownstone.

"When it comes to you, yes it is, honey," She giggles and winks at you stumbling along beside you to the uber waiting outside.

❇❇❇❇

The second you'd stepped into the club you knew this was gonna be a wild night. Your whole squad squeals in excitement as you and Lizzy walk towards them and you see some of them stuffing dollar bills into the waistbands of scantily clad mens shorts.

"Y/n! You came!" Kate calls out standing up to wrap you in a hug. "We weren't sure you were going to."

"I wasn't sure I was going to either, but you know Lizzy is…very persuasive." You giggle and bite your bottom lip.

"Yeah we've all been under her bewitching ways," She laughs. "Let's get you girls a drink."

She pulls you through the strip club past shiny, half-naked dancing men and you had to admit they were nice to look at. But you still weren't tempted enough to even consider giving in and getting a lap dance. That was until you spotted a man with gorgeous golden brown skin dancing atop the bar, clearly his designated place as there was a pole set perfectly there for him.

He see's you approaching with your group of friends and he winks at you coyly. His eyes don't leave you once they're on you and you feel a flush crawl up your skin. You cast your gaze down at the floor trying not to get caught up in the lithe movement of his hips as he grinds into the pole sinking lower with every motion. His eyes are still on you when you order a mango margarita and he smirks at hearing your order.

"That guy on the bar top seems to have a thing for you y/n," Lizzy chuckles glancing up and down his body and you feel yourself become hotter than before. You look him up and down as well, only now truly realizing what he was wearing, it wasn't much. His torso had a perfect dusting of golden body glitter accentuating his glorious skin while the rest of him was covered only in a gold thong that left little to the imagination. His body is immaculately sculpted, his legs and thighs thick but toned and he's muscly but not in an intimidating way he still has softness to him that makes him incredibly endearing.

He turns his back to you and the rest of the club and you're lucky you don't start drooling staring at his perfect ass. You feel your knees weaken and you grab onto the bar to hold yourself up thankful when the bartender slides your frozen beverage across the wooden surface towards you. Glad to have a distraction as you take a long sip of the strong drink, feeling the tequila hit your system almost instantly.

The song transitions from a slow sensual song into Save a Horse(Ride a Cowboy) by Big & Rich and on the main stage several men in sexy cowboy get-ups grace the stage and you guffaw at the cliche. You nearly choke on your drink and you hear a hearty laugh from behind you and when you look golden boy is giving you a crinkly smile, laughing at your expense. You give him a faux glare and stick your tongue out at him childishly turning your attention back to the main stage prepared to walk over there and sit up against the rail with the rest of your friends. Before you can go anywhere you hear soft footfalls beside you letting you know someone, clearly golden boy, had hopped down from the bar and was now right beside you. You feel warm breath run down the back of your neck and your thighs clench tightly your panties dampening at the knowledge of such a gorgeous specimen being so close to you.

"You're gonna leave me for those pricks, sugar?" A smooth deep voice speaks up and you feel finger tips brush over your side sending a shiver down your spine.

"Hmm, depends golden boy." You reply unsure where the confidence comes from.

"On what?" He asks, lips pressed to your ear now and you felt as though you were going go melt on the spot from how hot you felt.

"Do you think you can show me a better time on your own than all of them can combined?" You ask cocking a brow despite him not being able to see your face.

"I don't think I can, I know I can doll. I'm the best they've got, that's why I have my own place right up here."

"Mmm so cocky." You hum, your tongue swiping over your lips to wet them. Lizzy catches your eye and she practically squeals seeing the dancer with one arm loosely wrapped around your waist and his face pressed close your neck. She nudges some of the other girls and they all look with excited eyes making you feel a rush of embarrassment and you pull out of his light hold on you, not knowing what had overcome you. You step forward quickly leaving the bar before you did anything stupid, but you chance a quick glance back and golden boy is staring after you mildly perplexed.

"Come find me when you get bored up there." He calls out and you shake your head smiling to yourself as you take a seat near the main stage where the cowboy show was still going on.

❇❇❇❇

You weren't sure how many drinks you'd had by now but it was far too many. That you were sure of, but you didn't care you were feeling so relaxed and carefree. You were actually having fun, your friends had gotten several of the men to give you lap dances now and you'd just giggled and fanned yourself through the whole thing unsure of what to really do while these attractive strangers danced on you. The alcohol didn't seem to take away all of your usual social awkwardness and you still felt nervous from time to time throughout the night.

The man from earlier your golden boy had been keeping an eye on you the whole night, feeling the tiniest bit of idiotic jealousy. He didn't know why he was feeling this way about a girl he'd just met, a customer no less, but he was. He had wanted to give you your first dance of the night, he wanted to see your reaction to him. It really was stupid, but he couldn't shake the feeling as he watched you awkwardly sit back while another guy named Chuck rolled his hips into yours. He decided to do something he didn't do very often, mostly because he wasn't really supposed to unless asked to by a customer, he left his post on top of the bar and made his way across the club to where the gorgeous girl from earlier, y/n he thought he'd heard one of her friends call her, was at.

"Chuck do you mind if I step in here?" He asks coming up from behind Chuck.

You saw him coming and your eyes widened in nervous excitement. He was the only guy in here you'd truly wanted any attention from this whole night but that made you more nervous than words could express. This man in a gold thong was so gorgeous it was intimidating and you didn't feel worthy of having him pay you that kind of attention even if it was his job.

Chuck glares back at Calum, but he doesn't care. He never liked Chuck or any of his coworkers, they were cocky but didn't have the skills to back it up in his opinion. Chuck looks back at you apologetically before stepping back and looking for another woman willing to stuff dollars into his navy blue booty shorts.

"Sorry for cutting in doll but you truly didn't look like you were enjoying yourself. Which I understand because Chuck's pretty shit." He says, lips right next to your ear and you laugh pretty loudly.

"Well show me what you've got." You quip back that same confidence you'd had around him earlier returning.

❇❇❇❇

You wake the next morning with a pounding headache and very little recollection of how you'd gotten home. You groan and whine deeply, not wanting to move but knowing if you didn't drink some water, take some pain reliever and eat something you'd feel like shit forever. So you muster up the strength to get out of bed but immediately feel sick running to the bathroom to throw up. Your wretch over the toilet bowl feeling like this must be punishment for having a good time last night. You're startled though when you hear a vaguely familiar voice call out in concern and a set of large hands pull your hair away from your face to help you avoid getting vomit in it.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house!?" You yell turning to stare at the mystery man helping you, your eyes wide and slightly scared. But it doesn't take long after seeing him to recognize the man from the night before, golden boy, you remember calling him, you still don't know why the hell he was in your home.

"Don't freak out! Please don't freak out, I have an explanation." He says hastily holding his hands up in surrender "You and your whole group got thoroughly trashed last night and I was partially to blame for that so I felt obligated to make sure you got home safely. I ordered an uber for all of you, but you started crying saying you didn't want me to leave you and stuff I mean you were hysterical, and I didn't like seeing you cry so I drove you home,

"Oh my god I am so so sorry," You groan feeling embarrassment flood your body and you want to hide or have the floor open up and swallow you whole. You were still confused though as to why the beautiful man was in your house. "But why are you still here?"

"I was getting there," He chuckles and the sound is quite lovely despite the pounding still happening in your skull, everything about him was lovely. "I drove you home and walked you inside, I was really worried about you, doll, and after I'd gotten you tucked in I was gonna leave but you started cryin' again and beggin' me to stay…"

He says all of this rapidly as if he felt guilty but you let him finish despite the embarrassment you feel, and the anxiety that's beginning to creep up on you. You felt positively stupid for behaving like some hormonal teenager who'd never even had a drink before. You were twenty two years old for crying out loud and you made a fool of yourself in from the most beautiful man you'd ever seen.

"I felt obligated to stay with you, you were just so upset so I laid down and you snuggled into me. I'd planned on leaving as soon as you fell asleep, but then I fell asleep too." He finishes bashfully and his cheeks have grown to a rosy shade. "I'm so sorry y/n, I hope you don't think I'm some kind of creep."

"Oh my god no, you're perfectly fine, you shouldn't even be apologizing this is my fault, I'm sorry for how drunk me behaved."

"All is forgiven," He chuckles. "I don't mean to seem like I'm running out on ya, sugar, but I have to get to the club for rehearsals."

"Oh yeah, well thanks for, uh, making sure I got home last night." You mumble still horribly embarrassed.

"Don't mention it, but I hope to see you around more often, y/n." He says and you shudder from the way your name falls from his lips, his eye drops in a cheeky wink and then he's walking out of your bedroom. You hear the front door close a few moments later and you slump to the floor letting out a huff of breath you hadn't known you were holding.

❇❇❇❇

More than a month had passed since the wild girl's night out and your friends still wouldn't let it go. They constantly teased you about the events that happened the morning after when you woke up to find the gorgeous stripper you'd hit it off with in your home. The girls had declared it the ultimate girl's night and now they wanted to go back again every girl's night out. You of course vetoed the sentiment immediately but you were overruled so it was decided that you'd all be going back again on Saturday night.

"Maybe you'll see your stripper extraordinaire, y/n." The girls tease, all of them giggling and someone in the back seat makes kissy noises. You flush and turn around to flip them all off giving the uber driver an apologetic look.

"Would you guys grow uuuup?" You whine glaring at your friends.

"Oh c'mon we're just having some fun." Lizzy laughs. "We want you to get that dick girlie!"

"That's it, I'm never hanging out with you guys again." You murmur turning to stare out the window the rest of the drive.

What you couldn't admit to your friends was that you were hoping to see golden boy and when you step inside your eyes scan the room. You look to the bar where you figured he'd be and you're disappointed when you don't see him there. He's not anywhere in plain sight and you had to admit you were crushed that he wasn't there, your face contorting into a frown. You follow Kate and the rest of the girls to a table near the main stage, a server coming over quickly to take drink orders.

Currently two men in black and white striped shorts and matching hats were performing to the theme song of the tv show cops. You roll your eyes at the campiness not impressed in the least. The set quickly ends and the lights on the main stage go out leaving the club in a dark haze making the hair on your arms stand up anticipating what the next set was going to be.

"Now presenting the bodacious, Calum." Comes through the loud speakers throughout the club and after just a few seconds the intro of Candyman by Christina Aguilera rings through speakers and the stage lights up with red lighting. In the middle of the stage is one man in a vintage looking soldier uniform standing with his arms behind his back. You perked up in your seat realizing who it was on the stage, admiring how good he looked in uniform. Aguilera whispers 'sweet, sugar candyman' and then the music cuts into Candy Shop by 50 cent and the uniform is ripped away to reveal simple black booty shorts.

His eyes scan the crowd with a mischievous smirk on his face as he wraps a hand around the pole twirling around it gracefully. Of the two times you'd been to this particular club he was the only one that seemed to ever actually use the pole and the way he worked it was so attractive. He really knew what he was doing as he wrapped his legs around the pole gliding around it with such skill and confidence. You bite your bottom lip as you watch him move with a sexual finesse and he feeds off of the energy of the crowd.

Though you felt nervous to make your presence known to him you couldn't help but let out a cheer to show your appreciation and his eyes glance in your direction. He squints for a brief second and when he's sure that it's you he winks moving gracefully down from the pole and closer to the table you and your friends were at. He points to you and makes a come-hither motion beckoning you to the stage and you feel your thighs clench and your skin flush with heat while the girls around you all whoop and holler. You slowly stand up making your way to the stage your eyes never leaving his. Once you're close enough he takes a hold of your hand pulling you up onto the stage carefully, his hands making their way to your waist.

"You okay with this, love?" He whispers, his lips pressed close to your ear and you nod quickly, your throat too dry to actually come up with a response. He maneuvers the two of you to the floor his body hovering over yours and he begins grinding into you and it takes everything in you not to moan out loud. There's a lot of cheering and screaming happening all around you but you don't hear any of it, you're locked in this moment with golden boy. He moves his body over yours in wave like motions his large hands braced beside your head truly caging you in.

"Come to my dressing room after my set." He hums, lowly, a smug grin gracing his lips and you bite your bottom lip nodding silently. He shoots you a wink before pulling back and standing up right, reaching a hand down to help you up as well. When you get up your legs feel wobbly and his arm wraps around your waist, picking you up with one arm and then setting you carefully down on the carpeted floor. The crowd went wild seeing just how strong he was and you had to admit your panties were thoroughly soaked at this point from how hot the whole experience had been.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you just did that!" Lizzy squeals as you walk back to the table on shaky legs, trying to gather your thoughts.

"Neither can I." You laugh bashfully, still a little dazed.  
"I--um--I'll be right back I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

❇❇❇❇

This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy. You keep telling yourself as you walk towards the entrance to the backstage. You didn't know why you were even going. Your subconscious was giving you all kinds of signals that this was a really bad idea.

Before you make it to the door you notice that there's a security guard outside the door and you become even more nervous. He spots you and gives you knowing smile and nods his head signifying for you to walk over, so you do.

"Calum told me you'd be heading back." The tall man says smirking at you as he looks you up and down. "His room is the very last one on the left end of the hall."

The security guard opens the door for you and you quickly scurry inside away from him. You turn left down the hallway and you can hear your heartbeat in your ears, nerves completely taking over. This wasn't usual for you at all. Out of all your friends you were seen as the sensible one, you definitely weren't the type to go backstage at a strip club to meet up with a guy who you barely knew. But something about him made you want to be reckless, you felt drawn to him for some reason since the first time you'd met him, and it wasn't just his incredible physical features either.

You stop in front of the door that has Calum in big gold letters painted on it and you take a few deep breaths before knocking on it. You hear a deep voice call out from behind it but you can't understand what he said so you just wait and seconds later the door opens revealing golden boy-Calum-wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist.

"You came!" He says cheerily giving you an adorable, crinkly eyed smile. It was so endearing you almost forgot that the man was practically naked. "Come on in, doll, I won't bite, unless you ask me too."

"H-hi." You stutter stepping into the dressing room closing the door behind you.

"Where's all that confidence you had a few weeks ago?" He chuckles standing near a closet full of costumes for various different sets, towel dropping from his waist leaving him completely naked. The round pert cheeks of his ass on full display for you and you let out a gasp, covering your eyes with your hands.

"Sorry love, after being in this business nudity doesn't bother me anymore."

"I uh see that." You say peaking between your fingers unable to resist looking at this perfect man.

"You can look, love, I'm not ashamed."

"Are you just gonna stay naked?" You ask, in shock.

"I don't know, take your hands away and find out." He says and you hear the smirk in his voice. You let your hands fall to your side and you see him standing there in a pair of Calvin Klein boxers and you thought they should pay him to model their underwear. He walks over to a comfy looking couch against the back wall and gestures for you to join him.

"I felt like it was time we were properly introduced, I'm Calum."

"You already know my name, but I'm glad to be on a first name basis so I can stop referring to you as golden boy when I think about you."

"So you think about me baby girl? I'm flattered. Also how come you call me golden boy?"

"You were wearing nothing but gold body glitter and a gold thong the first time I saw you."

"Ah, right, one of my better looks, no?" He laughs and the sound makes warmth spreads through your body.

"I wanted to thank you again for making sure I got home safe that night." You say bashfully your skin feeling flushed.

"It was the least I could do, doll, I'm just thankful you didn't call the cops on me for being in your house. I couldn't believe I'd fallen asleep like that."

"I think it was really sweet. You were quite gentlemanly." You hum scooting just a bit closer to him on the couch to press a kiss to his cheek.

"You're a special girl, huh?" He mumbles almost to himself and you turn your head shyly away from him.

"I hope you didn't mind me bringing you up on stage before. You just looked so damn good and well I wanted to show off a bit."

"No I can't say that I minded very much. You're very good at your job Calum."

"Yeah? Do I make you hot? And flustered? And desperate?" He asks inching his face closer and closer with every word and you swear you stop breathing when you feel his hand placed delicately on your thigh. You're lost in his gorgeous brown eyes and you've completely forgotten how to speak. He lets out an adorable giggle and it snaps you back into reality.

"You're so damn cute y/n."

"Oh you did that on purpose." You whine shoving his shoulder. He laughs, but nods in agreeance. "You just brought me back here for a laugh then, is that it?"

"No, oh my god, no. I would never do that, I brought you back here to ask you out." His voice getting serious. "I want to see you in a setting other than this strip club. I'm gonna sound cheesy and you'll probably think it's just a line but I feel drawn to you like it was fate that we met or something."

"You do sound cheesy." You giggle. "But I will go out with you."

"You will?" He asks nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"You sound surprised."

"N-no I knew you wouldn't be able to resist all of this." He chuckles still sounding nervous while wiggling his eyebrows cockily.

"Oh sure you have me all figured out huh?" You laugh but lean in really close as if to kiss him, your lips just centimeters apart. You could feel his breath on your skin and your lashes flutter against your cheeks before you look up into his eyes. His breath hitches as you barely graze your lips over his own plush lips but you quickly pull back, standing up from the couch. A smirk gracing your lips and you laugh at his confused and shocked facial expression.

"You know where I live, pick me up tomorrow at 8?" You say as a question but you simply saunter back out the door leaving him alone.

❇❇❇❇

Butterflies. All you felt was butterflies filling your tummy as you got ready for your date with Calum. Your friends had insisted on helping you get ready for it but you'd told them you wanted to have some alone time to prepare yourself for it. It had been a while since you'd been on a date and this wasn't just any date with some schmuck, this was the most gorgeous man you'd ever laid your eyes on. Plus he was a sweetheart to boot, and a little bit of a tease which was hot.

You didn't know what to except so you went for a dressy casual look, an asymmetrical yellow skort, a cute top and a pair of sandals, leaving your hair natural and doing the most basic makeup. You stare at yourself in the mirror for too long worried that you didn't look good enough, but before you can worry any longer the doorbell rings. You take a deep breath in before standing up and grabbing your phone off the charger along with your purse and heading for the front door.

When you open it he's standing there holding a bouquet of daisies nervously chewing his bottom lip and you can't help but stare. He looked hot in black fitted pants and a worn zeppelin tee that fit over his torso almost too perfectly. You felt your skin begin to warm up and it wasn't due to the sweltering temperature outside.

"Hi, beautiful." He says pulling you out of your thoughts. A small cocky grin curves up one corner of his lips. He was eyeing you up and down and based on the glimmer in his eyes he was liking what he saw.

"Hi." You say shyly, biting your bottom lip.

"I hope daisies are okay, they're my favorite flower." He says holding out the bouquet to you and you swoon at how cute that is.

"Yes! Daisies are wonderful, thank you." You chirp excitedly taking them from him.

"Come on in, I'll put these in a vase and then we can head out." You hum ushering him inside with a sweet smile.

Calum steps in following you to the kitchen watching quietly while you rummage for a vase to put the flowers in. You don't realize that you're giving him a very nice show of your ass as you reach up into cabinets and well he's human he can't help but look. He licks his bottom lip before chewing on it lightly his eyes taking in how well the skort accentuates your assets.

"You have a really lovely…home y/n." He says after a few moments of silence. You've finally gotten a vase down and you're now filling it with water and plopping the flowers into it.

"Oh thank you! I'm an interior designer so the decor changes a lot." You hum turning to smile at him. "I get bored and the pictures are great for convincing potential clients to go with me."

"Oh wow, an interior designer." He mutters softly. "That's impressive."

"Mm, I think I'm all ready to go. Where are we going by the way?"

"Putt putt golf!" He exclaims grinning ear to ear.

"How fun, I haven't gone in years. You might have to help me with my swing." You chime up. The two of you make your way outside and he smirks at you as he gets your door for you.

"I'll be more than happy to help you, doll." He chuckles.

❇❇❇❇

"Oh, sugar, you weren't kidding you really do need help with your swing. You nearly took out that whole group of kids at the last hole." Calum teases, winking at you stepping up behind you as you prepare to take your next shot. You would never admit this to him but you were playing a little poorly on purpose in hopes for some help from your handsome putt putt partner.

"Okay so what do I need to do to make this shot, and not kill anybody?" You ask innocently looking over your shoulder at him your bottom lip placed gently between your teeth. He reaches his arms around your body moving your hands on the golf club to a better position and you quietly let out a gasp at how close you are, and unknowingly you rub against his crotch when you shift your body forward to focus. A low groan parts his lips but he doesn't say anything, his hands moving to your hips helping line your body up to take the shot. Whether it was intentional or not you weren't sure but his fingers seemed to linger, skimming down your sides before he stepped back again.

"Okay, baby girl, just pull back and follow through angling towards that corner." He hums, his breath fanning the back of your neck, he points toward where the green juts off in another direction abruptly creating a corner you had to try and get the ball around to get it in the hole. You do as he says and you manage to get your ball to go around where you need and you just miss making your first hole in one of the night. "Aw good job, doll!"

"I did it!" You cheer clapping as best you can while still holding the club, turning to give him a wide smile and he easily returns it.

"I'm proud. No one lost an eye this time." He laughs and you jab him in the ribs with your elbow.

"Jerk!"

"I'm just teasing, pretty girl. But let's hope you can keep playing like that for the last four holes so your loss isn't quite as devastating." He says his tone serious but his eyes are full of mischief and laughter.

"Ha ha ha you're so funny Calum." You huff walking to where your ball stopped to finish your turn.

"Okay not to say I told you, so or anything, but, darling I told you so." He says twenty minutes later holding up the score card to show his winning score, one eyebrow cocked proudly.

"Shut up, I just let you win, you know?" You joke sticking your tongue out at him.

"Mm, the sore loser look is somehow cute on you." He laughs brushing his fingers gently over your cheek his eyes staring into yours longingly but he pulls away, snapped back into focus by your stomach growling.  
"You hungry?"

"No my stomach just growls sometimes because I swallowed a monster." You say sarcastically as he beams up at you.

"Let's turn in the gear and go grab some food." He says smoothly taking your hand in his and connecting your fingers.

"Where are you taking me now?" You ask in the car now, you'd been driving in comfortable silence for a little bit as you took in the nightlife around you as he drove further into the city. There were pretty neon lights all around you and you loved the city at night time.

"That is a surprise, but I promise you'll like it." He hums the wind blowing in from the windows tousles his beautiful chocolate curls and you swear you've never seen someone as beautiful as him.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Mhmm, I think that's pretty standard for first dates."

"Right, so what got you into, um, exotic dancing?" You gulp nervously.

"You mean what made me wanna become a stripper? It's kind of a funny story. I was in college not able to afford any of it and losing my mind from how much debt I was in and I saw a flier.

"Do you wanna earn extra money on weekends? Call this number. So I did and they basically said it was a lot of dancing and asked me a lot of questions but they never said it was stripping or anything like that, they give me an address for an interview so I go and find out very quickly just what it was I was getting myself into. And I said I couldn't dance like that, they should probably consider someone else, mostly out of embarrassment, but then the lady interviewing me tells me how much the guys make on average in tips and I was sold. So I trained, worked my ass off to get good and started working there on weekends but soon fell in love with the job and the pay and dropped out of college taking it on full time.

"So that's your full time job?"

"Mhm, and I honestly wouldn't trade it. Gave me so much more confidence in myself and saved me from the stress of college."

"How long have you been doing it then?"

"Five years, I was 21 when I started."

"What would you do if you ever got bored of it?"

"I don't think it's very likely that I will, but I suppose I'd find something else, or go back to school, since I could afford it now." You simply nod your head getting quiet as you think over all the information he'd just given you.

"I hope you don't think I'm like a hormonal moron who just likes showing his naughty bits to people more than learning."

"I can promise that's definitely what I was thinking." You tease but you lean across the now stopped car to press a kiss to his cheek.

"We're here." He whispers, cheeks rosy with an adorable blush his face tucked just a bit away from you.

"And where is here?" You giggle turning to look back out the windshield to see that he's parallel parked in front a tall nondescript looking brick building.

"You'll just have to follow me up and see." He laughs opening his door and getting out. You tentatively do the same feeling nervous for the first time in hours. You follow closely behind him though and you can hear soft music playing somewhere nearby which calms you a bit.

"You're a serial killer aren't you? This is where you take all your victims."

"Oh, well, damn you figured me out." He chuckles taking your hand in his again. "No I'm not a serial killer, I'm just trying to keep the surprise a surprise."

You talk the whole elevator ride up to the top floor but as soon as the doors of the elevator open you're left speechless. You step out onto the rooftop to what you can only assume is a rooftop restaurant but there's no one else there, except there are sounds of people preparing food from somewhere in the distance and there is one table set with a cute summery centerpiece and two place settings. Not to mention the view of the city was breath taking from up here and you felt your eyes begin to well up with tears.

"Y/n. Are you okay?" Calum asks with genuine concern when he sees the emotion on your face.

"Y-yeah, I'm more than okay. I think I'm just a little overwhelmed is all." You whisper holding back the tears. "It's just that-uh-no one I've ever been on a date with has ever done anything this nice for me."

"Well that's just a shame, you deserve nothing but the best. I promise we will never have a dull date." He says confidently, wrapping you up in a hug and you feel him kiss the top of your head.

"Oh so you already know that we're gonna have more dates?" You giggle carefully wiping the tears away and stepping closer to the table which was placed in a cozy corner with colorful wicker couches for seating.

"I'm positive of it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't goooo." You whine pouting up at your boyfriend who's currently climbing out of your bed.

"I know, I know, I don't wanna leave either princess, if I could I'd stay here and cuddle you all damn day." He whispers groggily, rubbing his eyes as he leans down to kiss your cheek. His fingers trace the same spot he'd just kissed, looking down at you lovingly. "But duty calls, I have rehearsals all day, you know they're expanding my set on the main stage."

"I know and I'm proud of you and stuff but also this isn't fair that they're taking you away from me on my day off." You whine giving him puppy dog eyes.

"You could come watch? Hangout at the club with me?" He suggests.

"Alright, well you take your shower first." You mumble slowly sitting up in bed.

"We could shower together ya know?" He chuckles pulling his shirt off as he heads towards your en suite bathroom. He turns facing you in the door way and winks.

"Keep dreamin' you pervert." You laugh lightly, although the offer is tempting, getting up out if bed with a stretch. "I'll cook us breakfast that way it's ready when you're done."

"Fine, I get it that you don't wanna conserve water, you're just gonna contribute more and more to global warming." He teases before turning and closing the bathroom door behind him.

You make your way downstairs, a slight frown curving down the corners of your lips as you go. You knew Calum was only teasing but you still felt embarrassed because you were scared to be naked in front of your boyfriend, who was a stripper, there had to be some irony in that. You hadn't really told him though that that was why you still hadn't had sex in the three months the two of you had been dating. He told you he was willing to wait as long you needed, as long as you wanted, because being with you was the most important thing. It was one of the things you loved most about him was his patience, but you still felt guilty at times.

When you get to the kitchen you whip up a quick breakfast. Fried eggs, toast, bacon and a glass of orange juice each. You sit down at the table and eat quickly figuring his shower wouldn't take long and when you finish you put your dishes in the sink heading back upstairs to get ready for your own shower. Except that the moment you step into your room you hear Calum's voice loudly groan your name from inside the bathroom and you stop dead in your tracks. Your cheeks flush with warmth when the groans continue along with a slew of profanities and it doesn't take long to figure out what he's doing in there. You don't know what to do so you just step into the bathroom and make your presence known.

"Babe how much longer, because if you wanna get there on time I need to get in there now." You call out standing just inside the doorway. You hear a dejected sigh pass his lips before he pops his head out from behind the curtain peakng at you.

"Just gimme two seconds princess and the shower is all yours." He says smiling sweetly at you.

❇❇❇❇

"Y/n!" All the guys call out when they see you walk in behind Calum. Since dating Calum you spent more time around male strippers than you ever had before, but they all loved you. They all respected your boundaries and your relationship with Cal, but they still liked to teasingly flirt with you because it drove Calum crazy.

"The queen has arrived everyone." A guy named Joe chuckles, winking at you as you step closer to the stage taking a seat right up front.

"Good mornin' boys. You ready to put on a private show? I better get my money's worth." You joke batting your lashes at all of them. You glance at Calum out of the corner of your eye as he hops up on stage. He glares at all of them and you have to suppress your laughs.

"Don't go forgetting who gets to take her home when we're done here." He scoffs. "We're gonna start from my entrance, so places guys, now."

"Someone has their sassy pants on this morning. Sounds like he aint gettin' any." Chuck pipes up his eyes glancing over at you for the briefest moment and you feel sick to your stomach. Had Calum told them you hadn't had sex yet? It didn't seem like something he'd do, but if he hadn't why would Chuck have said that and looked at you like that? You were so upset you get up and quickly run to the bathroom locking the door behind you feeling tears begin to sting behind your eyes. You lean against the sink letting the tears flow easily. There's a knock on the door a few moments later and it startles you.

"Y/n, baby girl, please let me in." You hear Calum's voice call out from behind the door. You turn to stare at it wishing you could like shoot laser beams at him or something and just finish him off right now instead of having to confront him about this.

"No."

"Please, darlin'?" He says with that super soft voice that usually makes you melt like butter. You sigh and groan softly before walking over and unlocking the door.

"Fine, come in." You mumble crossing your arms over your chest.

"Baby, what happened? They told me you ran back here crying." He coos wrapping his arms around you in an attempt at a comforting hug.

"Did they tell you why?"

"No, did one of them do something to you? Because I'll kick their asses if any of them messed with you." Cal says getting angry.

"Chuck made a comment that you must not be getting any because you have such an attitude this morning, and he looked right at me when he said it, Calum!" You snap giving him an accusing look. "Did you tell all your "bros" that we haven't had sex yet?"

"I swear to god I'm gonna kill Chuck." He groans pressing a hand to his face.

"So you did tell them!" You yell feeling the tears start up again.

"It's not what you think baby, I just-I've never been in this situation before-so I was asking them for advice on how to…"

"On what? How to get me to sleep with you faster? I really thought you were better than that Cal." You seeth.

"God, no, I told you I'm willing to wait however long you need, peach, and that hasn't changed I swear. I uh was having trouble…satisfying myself." He sighs his cheeks going rosy with embarrassment but he keeps eye contact with you. "I was asking them for tips about getting off when I'm in a rut and they all just started teasing me about it, but I never told them y/n. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Oh." You whisper, the anger you felt moments before diffused a little bit, but you were still just as humiliated. He holds you close to his chest kissing the top of your head over and over again.

"I regret ever mentioning it to them, princess, I never wanted to put you in a situation like this." He hums cupping your cheek and tilting your face up to look at him. "Can I kiss you, sugar?"

"Yes, but you're not 100% forgiven." You mumble before leaning up and accepting his lips onto yours. The kiss is sweet and you can tell he's trying to convey just how sorry he is.

"I'm gonna kill Chuck if that makes you feel any better." He chuckles pulling out of the kiss and brushing his nose over yours.

"Yeah, that helps a little bit." You giggle, sniffling softly. Calum swipes his thumb under your eyes wiping away the tears and pecking your lips again.

"Why don't we get out of here? I'll talk to my boss later and tell him it was an emergency." He says taking your hand in his.

"Mm, okay, does that mean we can do all the stuff I had planned for our day off together?" You ask excitedly.

"Of course it does, baby girl, whatever you wanna do." He hums rubbing his thumb over the back of your hand.

❇❇❇❇

"So what's the first thing on our agenda?" He asks once the two of you are back at your place.

"We're gonna make chocolate chip cookies together!" You chirp happily, the ordeal at the club forgotten for the time being.

"I'm not gonna be much help, doll, I can't cook to save my life." He laughs holding his hands up in surrender. "So if these cookies turn out terribly you can't get mad at me because I warned you."

"I will do most of the work, I'll give you the most basic tasks." You giggle pecking his lips softly and nipping his bottom lip teasingly. You pull out your grandma's famous recipe and the two of you pull all the ingredients out setting them on the counter where you'd be working. You start measuring out things to put in the bowl giving him the task of pouring everything you measured into the bowl that way he could feel helpful but it was less likely something would go wrong. After a half hour of measuring pouring and mixing they were ready to go on baking sheets and into the oven.

"Have I told you how hot you look today?" Calum asks watching you as you scoop the dough up and place it on the baking sheets. You look up at him like he'd grown a second head and then looking down at yourself, your tank top and shorts covered in flour and bits of cookie dough and you wonder if he'd become delusional.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head at some point that I'm not aware of?" You ask confusedly.

"No, I mean it. You're always really hot, but when you're taking control of a situation, telling me what to do that's like especially hot." He smirks brushing your hair to the side to place a kiss where your neck and shoulder meet making you shiver.

"Oh so you're into being bossed around, hmm?" You ask, your breathing picking up just a bit and you hear the quietest whine bubble up in his chest making your thighs clench.

"When you do it, yeah." He rasps kissing his way up your neck and you stop scooping cookie dough the tablespoon falling from your hand. "Should I keep going, doll?"

"Mhmm, please." You moan.

With that he sinks his teeth into your neck delicately and he moves behind you keeping you trapped against the counter but you weren't going to complain. You lean back against him surrendering to his lips trailing your skin, your eyes drooping closed.

In the next second you feel two fingers press against your lips covered in what you can only assume is cookie dough and you part your lips letting him slip the fingers into your mouth. You suck on his fingers licking all the cookie dough off of them, moaning around his fingers when you feel him begin to harden against your ass. Your thighs clench tight as your body begins to heat up from the kisses, and bites he's leaving on your neck; his fingers in your mouth, and the way his hips are just barely grinding into your backside.

"Calum." You whimper when he pulls his fingers out of your mouth, and he quickly turns you around to face him. He picks you up by the backs of your thighs and carrys you over to an empty section of counter top, setting you down and stepping between your thighs. He kisses you needily, his tongue swiping over your bottom lip but you don't grant him access right away, wanting to be a bit of tease. He groans and bites your lip more roughly than he usually would and a moan parts your lips. He smirks triumphantly into the kiss.

"S'not very nice." You say between kisses and he chuckles sliding his tongue into your mouth the two of you frantically groping each other while you kiss.

Now, you and Calum had made out plenty of times but never had things gotten quite this heated before. You knew that if things went this far you'd want to go so much farther and you were terrified of what came next, feeling nowhere near good enough for him. You pull out of the kiss abruptly, gasping for air.

"You okay?" He hums, a dopey smile gracing his kiss swollen lips.

"M-more than okay." You stutter looking down between the two of you and feeling flustered by the sight of the bulge in his sweats. A wave of guilt begins to wash over you, thinking back to this morning when you'd heard him masturbating in your shower. You feel so inadequate at this moment and you hop off of the counter.

"We should get these cookies in the oven. I uh already have some movies picked out on netflix for us to watch." You murmur moving back to the other counter where the baking stuff is set out and you start scooping cookie dough balls onto the tray again.


	3. Chapter 3

You hadn't seen Calum all week and you were beginning to freak out. This week was the start of him taking on more responsibility at the club and you knew that. He had been given a large part in the show on the main stage and this week was crunch time to get everything ready for his big premiere on Friday night. So he was clearly busy, but he hadn't been texting you or calling you much either, not since last Thursday. After you'd abrubtly ended your mid-baking makeout session things had been weird between the two of you. He would usually send you at least a good morning/goodnight text if he knew he wasn't going to see you but he'd only done it twice that week. And to top it all off he hadn't even invited you to come on Friday for the big night

You were worried that your insecurities had ruined your relationship before it had even really began. To remedy your anxiety you'd called Lizzy and the girls asking if you could all get together at your place for a wine and gab night. They knew that that meant something was bothering you and they all agreed to meet you at your house at seven on the dot. And they were true to their word your close knit group all showing up with bottles of wine and snacks to share.

"So, what's bothering you, darling?" Cara asks with concern, her eyes searching yours. Just from looking at you they could tell something was wrong and they didn't like it one bit.

"Is everything okay with you and Calum?" Lizzy asks next and she frowns when she see's you flinch at the mention of his name.

"I-I don't think it is." You whisper looking down at the floor. "I think…I think I ruined things between us."

"Oh, love, what makes you think that?" Kate coos a frown creasing her forehead her hand comfortingly resting on your arm.

You explain to them everything that had happened the last day that you'd seen Calum. How you still haven't slept with him, his coworker teasing you about it and the awkwardness after the makeout session.

"He told me he'd wait for me however long it takes for me to be ready and I know he meant that, but I kinda acted weird after that because I was all in my head about the whole thing. I was angry with myself for not letting myself be vulnerable with him. I think he could sense the tension coming from me and it scared him." You explain.

"Like I want to do stuff with him, more than words can describe, I mean you guys have seen him, of course I want him in that way. But I'm scared that when we're in the heat of the moment and the clothes come off he'll see me and see how inadequate I am in comparison to him and change his mind." When you finish speaking you down what's left in your wine glass and pour yourself another glass.

"That's what you're worried about? That he won't like seeing you naked?" Lizzy asks incredulously. "Y/n you heard the man moaning your name in the shower, I think it's safe to say he wants to see you naked. Plus he wouldn't be dating you if he didn't wanna do dirty things to you." She adds the last bit with a giggle and a wink."

"Well yeah I guess you're right there, but I'm not…fit like he is. I just worry that he won't find me attractive." You pout sipping your wine.

"He seems to be crazy for you y/n I mean just based on the few times we've seen you two together and everything he's done for you these last three months. I know its hard to see past insecurities petal but the dude wants you in every possible way."

"I think I have an idea that might help you get over your insecurities, annnd impress your man." Cara pipes up a cheeky look on her face and you nod giving her the floor to speak.

❇❇❇❇

"Cal! Get your head in the game man! What the fuck is up with you?" His best friend yells from his seat near the main stage. He was there for moral support as Calum got closer to the big day, and based on all the stupid mistakes he kept making Luke could tell that something was definitely wrong.

"I uh, I've just got a lot on my mind." He mutters hopping down from the pole and wiping the sweat off of his brow. He couldn't get you off of his mind and it was seriously affecting his performance. He wanted to call you and just talk it out but he had genuinely just been so busy all week-at least that's what he'd been telling himself so he wouldn't feel guilty.

He didn't know where things were between the two of you after the last time he had seen you. Things had been going pretty hot and heavy and then you'd just shut it down, and closed yourself off after that. The rest of the day you had barely looked at him or spoke much while you finished making the cookies and watched movies. He knew you clearly had something holding you back from being totally open with him but he couldn't figure you out.

"Could it have anything to do with your girlfriend you've been avoiding all week like a complete dick?" Luke accuses cocking an eyebrow and Calum avoids eye contact with him. "That's what I thought."

"Well I don't know what to say to her right now, Luke." He sighs exasperatedly plopping down at the edge of the stage and putting his head in his hands.

"Why don't you try to talk to her? About what happened? Try and get her to open up to you instead of just stopping talking to her completely."

"I don't wanna pry, she obviously doesn't trust me enough to open up about it with me." He mumbles.

"Cal this isn't like you at all, dude. You sound like an insensitive prick."

"I do not." He huffs but he knows Luke's right. He's just scared he's gonna lose you and it's making him crabby.

"I'm being serious mate, you keep this up she'll lose interest. Why don't you invite her over for a talk? Reassure her that she can open up to you about anything, because I know you Calum you're a good dude. Don't let this girl slip through your fingers, she makes you happy." Luke says sternly before getting up and walking away.

"Where are you going, mate?" Cal calls after him.

"I've got other shit to do, I'll see you Friday night." He says looking down at his phone. He smirks when he see's the text message you'd just sent him.

❇❇❇❇

"Do you think it'll work?" You ask nervously chewing on your bottom lip.

"Do I think it'll work? He won't be able to keep his hands off of you, y/n. Your friends are geniuses for coming up with this." Luke says sneaking the two of you into the club through the back door avoiding Calum who was supposed to leaving right now. You had enlisted the help of some of the other strippers as well as Luke to execute the plan you and your friends had come up with. You'd been hesitant at first, but once you'd started practicing with Joe and Logan you felt much more confident.

"What do I even wear for doing something like this?" You ask feeling flushed.

"That is not my department, you'll have to ask the experts about that." He chuckles running a hand through his golden curls.

"I'm just so damn nervous."

"You're already doing great from what the guys have told me. You're gonna knock him dead y/n." He beams happy that he got to meddle in his best friends relationship in a good way. This was obviously important to you and he knew Cal was going to love it.

You spend the next three hours going through the routine the guys had choreographed for you over and over again until you're sweating and exhausted. You slump down on the stage with a dramatic sigh giving up for the night, pleased with the work you'd put in. Logan and Joe give you a long dramatic speech to signify that you'd officially graduated from a novice to an intermediate dancer which makes you laugh so hard you snort and they tease you mercilessly about it.

"You guys are jerks." You groan punching both of them in the arm before taking a long sip from your water bottle. "But do you really think I'm ready?"

"Oh totally, never seen someone learn this stuff so fast before." They praise and shoot you equally smug grins.

"Alright losers well I'm out of here. I'll see you tomorrow night. And remember, don't tell Cal that I'm gonna be there." You say going out through the back to grab your things from Cal's dressing room.

❇❇❇❇

When you get home you make dinner for yourself sitting down to look over plans for the clients house you'd be working at the next day. A few minutes later you hear your phone buzz beside you and the screen is lit up with an adorable picture of you and Cal kissing down on the boardwalk, as well as his name. You stare at it for a second before hesitantly picking it up and answering the call.

"Baby! Hi!" You say almost over enthusiastically and you curse yourself silently.

"Hi, blossom." He hums quietly, there's an emotion in his voice that you can't really detect and your forehead creases with concern.

"Is everything okay? I've missed your voice all week, love." You say your voice getting softer, almost cracking at the end.

"I've missed you too, doll, so damn much. I'm really sorry I've been so shit at communicating with you all week, but I uh-I was hoping that you would come tomorrow night for the premiere of my big act. It would mean the world to me to have you there." He says and your heart breaks a little because you can hear it in his voice how desperately he means this and you hate that you're gonna have to lie to him.

"Oh Cal, I really wish I could." You sigh sadly. "I have this client who is like the reincarnation of Satan himself and she wants her whole house finished by tomorrow night so I'm gonna be working extra late with the crew to get it all done."

"O-oh, well can't you try to leave early, let the crew finish it without you?" He says bitterness creeping into his voice and you frown feeling terrible.

"You have no idea how badly I want that, but it wouldn't be very good for business Cal and I need this client on my side." You whisper, chewing your bottom lip. Your stomach was in knots from how terrible you felt.

"Fine, that's fine, I get it." He sighs, you talk for another twenty minutes until he yawns, quite fakely, and announces that he's gonna turn in early. Your guilty conscience gets the better of you and you hardly get any sleep even though you tried to rationalize with yourself that it was gonna be worth it after tomorrow night.

❇❇❇❇

You wake up the next morning feeling exhausted and stressed. You had so much on your mind and most of all you were nervous for tonight, worried about whether you'd totally fuck up the routine. You share these fears with your friends in your groupchat and they all reassure you telling you to just do it with confidence, even if you do mess something up, and you'll look sexy for not letting it phase you. You were always grateful for your friends advice because they always had just the right thing to say.

On your way to work you get a good morning text from Calum and it instantly lifts your mood, that along with the three cups of coffee you'd had with breakfast give you the energy to get through your day at this clients house. You hadn't been lying when you'd told Calum that this client was difficult. The woman had snapped at you and your crew the whole day. If she wasn't paying you so much you'd have snapped back by now, but she had a lot of clout with other wealthy people in the area so this was very important job for you.

The day seemed to drag on because of how nervous and excited you were for your Friday night plans. By the time you got to leave you and the crew were about ready to rip your hair out. You thank them all profusely for enduring the wretched woman with you. When you see how late it actually is you speed the whole way home so that you could have plenty of time to get ready.

❇❇❇❇

"Ladies and gents! We have a special treat for you tonight!" The announcer calls over the speaker system and Calum feels as though he might puke. He had been so excited about this night but knowing you weren't going to be there had dulled that excitement. It was an accomplishment he wanted to share with you.

"The guys have been working hard and they have a brand new show for you, featuring the Bodacious Calum!" And with that the curtain lifts on the stage to reveal Calum standing center stage in a trench coat and two other dancers behind him on either side. He looks out into the crowd with his trademark smirk, though it's not genuine and the crowd already starts to go wild. He glances out into the room full of mostly women, a few men are scattered here and there but he's taken off gaurd when he see's you sitting on a stool by the bar sipping your favorite drink, a mango margarita. You know he's seen you and you wink up at him and raise your glass mouthing a hello.

His mood shifts and he's able to focus more clearly now on the usual persona he puts on when he's up on this stage. It's Raining Men cuts in and he starts the routine he's been practicing everyday for the last two weeks.  
You watch the show from your seat in awe, beimg reminded of what had drawn you to Calum in the first place.

When he moved he completely captured your attention, you didn't see anyone else on that stage except for him. You were totally shocked when it actually started pouring rain over the men on stage the trench coats coming off and soaking them completely. Like the song said you were becoming absolutely soaking wet and it was solely from watching your boyfriend do what he loved and what he was good at.

The main stage show lasted about an hour and the women in the club were eating it up but you were getting antsy. You were ready for Calum to be done for the night so he could go find the note and the little hint that was waiting for him in his dressing room. But you knew he'd have to work the rounds for at least another three hours now considering how popular he was. This was going to be a long night.

You'd spent most of the night avoiding Calum, playing a game of cat and mouse with him. You let him see you but not get too close toyou, building up the suspense. You had even snuck off to the kitchen at one point getting a bite to eat while you were there, before going and taking a nap in his dressing room.

What the hell was y/n playing at tonight? Calum kept asking himself all night as he gave lap dances to more women than he cared to count as long as he was getting paid. He kept seeing you everywhere he went but before he could say anything to you you were gone. It was as though you were playing some sort of game with him that he wasn't aware of. At this point he wanted to just say screw it to doing his job and go find you but he knew that wasn't an option, so he'd just have to wait until the club was closed for the night. Which was going to be another hour. He was positive he'd lose his mind before then.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cal, you seriously killed it tonight, mate! I'll see you next week." Joe yells making his way out of the club sending Calum a cryptic wink.

"What do you mean? I'm working all weekend." Calum calls back confusedly, but Joe's already gone and Calum is left in a nearly empty club. He hadn't yet had a chance to shower so he was going to do that before he headed home. That is until he gets to his dressing room and see's the note sticking to his mirror along with a gold thong he was known for wearing on occasion, the one he'd been wearing the night he'd met you. He knew something had been up all night with the way you'd been dodging him and he had a feeling the note would give him some sort of hint.

"Go to the sound booth for your next clue." The note read and he bit his lip, one eyebrow cocking up as he reads your familiar handwriting. He wasn't sure what would be waiting there for him but he eagerly makes his way to the sound booth to find out.

Meanwhile, you were nervously waiting on the stage for him, hoping the plan fell through. The two of you were the only two people left in the building so things seemed to be falling into place quite nicely. Moments later you hear feet shuffling through the main floor headed towards the sound booth and and you smile excitedly, your thighs clenching as it hits you what you're about to do. You hear a paper crinkle and you take your place near the pole waiting for the music to cut in.

"If you follow these instrustions very carefully, you'll reveal your special surprise…" the next note read once Calum had made it to the sound booth, and then it lists off instructions on how to cue light's and music. He was so damn confused about what the hell was happening but he went along with it anyway. The lights went on only above the stage and there you stood in the same skin tight, wine red dress he'd seen you in all night, along with a pair of killer platform heels. You had certainly captured his attention, his mouth watering at the sight of you alone. It was very clear to him now what was going on and he was thrilled. He flicked the last switch and music blared from the speakers, your song of choice being Buttons by the pussycat dolls.

Your eyes focus on Calum when the music cuts in and you start rolling your hips to the beat. Your left hand is gripping the pole as you start slowly walking around it before you balance your weight on the hand gripping the pole and glide around it as gracefully as you can. You watch Calum's face for his reaction and his jaw is dropped quite comically but you keep up your sexy smirk despite how much you wanna giggle.

You wrap one leg around the pole, still gripping it with one hand your body twirling around the pole in what was called the balarina, you land gracefully down on your knees. Then you crawl towards him slow and sexy stopping just before the edge of the stage your hands sliding up your thighs and taking a hold of the body-con dress adorning your body. The dress comes off with slow movements of your hands up your body, revealing a golden bodysuit underneath, an homeage to the night you and Calum met. Calum can't keep his eyes off of you, he was practically drooling all over himself as he watched you strip for him, and he knew now just how you felt watching him. He was completely mesmerized by the way your hips rolled and how well you worked the pole, he wondered how long you'd been training for this.

You continue to slide your hands over your body for a few more moments before moving onto your back and essentially humping the air as you roll your body, and then kick your feet up into the air. Your hands start to slide down your inner thighs teasing yourself and Calum as the whole experience starts working you up.

You continue the routine flourishing around the pole and moving your body in ways you never thought you would be comfortable doing in front of anyone until a few days ago. You're nearing the end of the mix you'd created for your little show and you feel nerves return because you know that you'll have to confront Calum once this is all over. You do your final move around the pole with both legs gripping the pole tight and you slowly prance your way down using just your thighs which was painful as hell but so damn sexy and when the music cuts out you reach the base of the pole.

"Hot damn kitten!" Calum whoops clapping loudly. He leaves the sound booth and steps right up to the stage. "Hop down, baby girl."

So you do, you hop down wrapping your legs and arms around him and he chuckles gripping the backs of your thighs tightly. He nuzzles his nose into your neck and bites down softly walking you to the closest flat surface which happens to be the bar. You tilt your head back giving him more access to your neck while you catch your breath and he takes advantage kissing and sucking up and down your neck.

"God, you're a little minx baby, you did all of that, just for me?" He groans and you nod your head slowly.

"I-It was kind of for me too though." You whisper softly. "I have something I need to admit to you before we take thing's further."

"What is it baby? You can tell me anything." He says pulling back to look at you sincerely cupping your cheek.

"The reason…that I've been avoiding having sex with you, or changing in front of you, or showering with you, or pretty much doing anything that requires showing too much of my body is because I've been afraid of being naked in front of you." You whisper looking down and you feel tears spring to your eyes.

"Oh, doll, why're you scared of that?" He frowns brushing his thumb over your cheek.

"It's gonna sound dumb…but I just had this fear that you would find me repulsive when m-my clothes came off, because, well I'm not fit like you. I just it's not all flat and smooth under here."

"You are the farthest thing from repulsive, sugar plum. I couldn't give a single fuck if you're "fit" under there or not, baby I want you. I want all of you just the way you are."

"I-I know that now, my friends and...some of your friends helped me with that this week. This whole thing was my way of saying I'm ready. I'm done with holding myself back from you." You whisper slipping the straps of the body suit down your shoulders.

"Y-you're ready to…? Right here?" He asks his voice cracking and eyes widening as he watches you slowly peel the body suit down exposing your bare breasts. A shiver runs down your spine as the cooler air brushes your nipples and they harden. "Oh fuck me, princess."

"Well I'm hoping that's what you'll do, big boy." You giggle noting the tent he was sporting behind his jeans.

"Careful what you wish for little girl. I just might wreck you." He chuckles before kissing you roughly.

His hands are all over you at once, one hand cups your right breast squeezing it and playing with your nipple while the other is running lines all across your skin making you whimper into the kiss. His teeth sink into your bottom lip and you gasp desperately, his tongue slides into your mouth and you don't even battle him for dominance of the kiss knowing he would win.

"T-touch me Cal, please." You whimper gripping his curls at the base of his neck and tugging on it.

"I am touching you sugar." He hums cheekily before taking a nipple into his mouth and your hips buck into Calum grinding against his painfully straining bulge. He hisses around the nipple and scrapes his teeth over the sensitive bud.

"Don't-fuck-don't be mean Cali." You whine dragging your nails down his clothed back.

"What d'you want me to do, doll? Gotta tell me what you want so I can make you feel good. What do you think about when you touch yourself, hmm?" He rasps and it makes the coil of heat tighten in your stomach, you felt like you were gonna go over the edge before he'd even really thouched you.

"I-uh-I want- oh god I just want you." You beg unable to come up with a coherent sentence as he switches to the opposite nipple giving it the same treatment.

"Oh look at you petal, you're already so close aren't you? And all I've done is play with these pretty nipples." He teases and it just pushes you further. "I'm gonna have a taste now is that okay, peach?"

"Yeah, yes, please, Cal." You whine letting go of his curls and you watch him pull his shirt off before he gets down on his knees in front of you. His fingers immediately go for the fabric still covering the lower half of your body and he pulls it off, you lift your hips from the bar top to help make it easier.

"Fuckin hell, you're so damn gorgeous, baby girl, one of these days I'm gonna spend a whole day just worshipping this gorgeous body of yours." He says kissing up your inner thighs. You grip the edge of the bar laying back on the hard, flat surface.

"And look at this pussy, you're so wet, is this all for me? Or did someone else make my baby this drenched?"

"No, no Cali just for you, only you." You whimper biting your bottom lip.

"That's right baby only I can make you this wet." He chuckles before delving in with his tongue and burying it in your folds. You moan louder than ever your hips grinding against his tongue as it swirls around your throbbing clit.

"Oh fuck Cal." You breath shakily.

"S'that feel good, princess?" He hums the vibrations sending shocks of pleasure right to your clit.

"Mhmm, so good."

"That's good, such a sweet little peach, you taste so good." He moans licking into your slit.

"Cal I'm gonna come." You whimper desperately gripping the bar tighter as the heat in your stomach bubbles over, your toes curling as you try to hold off your orgasm.

"So soon? You needed my tongue so bad didn't you sweetheart?" He says cockily, licking into you again and again. "You've been so fuckin good for me, let go baby."

You don't need any further encouragement your back arching off the bar top as you release, with a silent moans, your mouth open but nothing comes out. He cleans you up as you gush all over his face his fingers brutally gripping your thighs to keep them open.

"God damn baby." He hums kissing your inner thighs. "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that. And you were so fuckin good for me." He groans standing up and kissing his way up to your lips.

You moan into the kiss bringing your hands around his neck. You can taste yourself on his lips and tongue and it just makes the whole thing that much hotter. No man had ever done anything this hot with you before, your past sexual encounters with guys had been quite vanilla and this was so different, so much better.

"We should get out of here kitten, I don't want our first time together being in the club." He chuckles kissing down your jaw now.

"Y-yeah that's probably a good idea." You giggle and he pulls away to find your scattered garments helping you get redressed.

"I loved the gold bodysuit by the way, it was a nice touch." He smirks and winks at you.

"I thought you'd like that." You say smugly. Calum scoops you up and gives you a kiss, carrying you out to his car.

❇❇❇❇

The two of you hadn't been able to keep your hands to yourselves on the short drive to Calums apartment, his hand had teased your inner thigh. It would slowly inch closer and closer to your bare center before moving back to your knee starting all over again. It was driving you to insanity, you wanted more. But he knew what he was doing and he lets out a little laugh when he see's the pout you're sporting.

"We're here, love." He hums taking his hand away from your thigh. You look out the window for the first time realizing you were parked in his spot and you eagerly unbuckle your seat belt getting out of the car. He watches you with a smirk on his lips feeling proud that this was the effect he has on you, but he can also feel himself falling more in love with you by the second.

"Calum let's goooo." She whines when he doesn't make to get out of the car, too lost in thought for a moment.

"Sorry, princess, here I come." He hums grabbing the key from the ignition getting out and locking his car before he picks you up bridal style again carrying you to his apartment.

Once you're inside he presses you up against the back of the front door unable to hold back any longer. He brings your lips together in a searing kiss that has your toes curling again.

"Fuck, still can't believe my baby put on a sexy little show just for me." He mumbles biting down on your bottom lip making a whimper bubble out of your throat. "You're so good to me, doll."

"It's because I love you Calum." You whisper running your fingers through his hair. There's a pause and you hold your breath because that was the first time either of you had said it and you didn't know what he'd say.

"I love you too, so damn much y/n, you have no idea." He says his voice raspy and full of emotion as he stares into your eyes. He leans in to kiss you again this time more sweetly.

He picks you up by the backs of your thighs this time carrying you the rest of the way to his bedroom and gracefully setting you down in the middle of his bed. He pulls his shirt over his head tossing it to the floor before he kneels down in front of you.

"I'm gonna take off these insane shoes, I can't imagine they're very comfortable." He chuckles looking up at you as he undoes the ankle strap and pulling off your right and then the left. You let out an audible sigh of relief because they really weren't comfortable at all.

"You look really beautiful right now sweet pea." He hums standing back up and climbing on the bed over you, his fingers trailing up your legs as he goes. He starts kissing over your collar bones and up your neck biting down on your skin to leave bruises so people would know you were his.

"Cal, please." You whimper your eyes clenching shut and your head curving to one side giving him more access.

"Please what, sugar?" He hums pulling back to look at you with a mischevious grin that you don't see.

"No more teasing Cal, I need you." You plead.

"Alright, I got you."

He smirks to himself seeing how worked up you still were for him and he grips the hem of your thin dress ripping it up the middle. Your eyes snap open at the sound of fabric tearing and your jaw drops seeing Calum rip your dress like it was nothing. You knew you should be pissed about it, but your thighs clench and you bite your bottom lip as he stares at your naked body.

"M'gonna take such good care of you, baby girl." He coos kissing up your tummy leaving hickies in his path. You couldn't help but squirm under him your body thrumming with need. Calum presses his hands to your thighs pushing them open to reveal your dripping pussy. He brings two fingers down to start rubbing your clit in slow circles before pushing them into you quickly stretching you open. You let out a gasp and a moan tossing your head back on his pillows your eyes focused on the beautiful boy between your thighs seeing his fingers pump in and out of you at a quick pace.

"You're so tight, princess, I can't wait to fuck this pretty pussy." He groans rutting his hips into the mattress. He switches to the opposite nipple, fingers picking up speed and he adds a third one.

"Fu-fuck Calum I need you now, please, fuck me Calum, I need it." You beg your brain dizzy with pleasure. He chuckles cockily pulling his fingers out and licking them clean which was beyond fucking sexy, if it was even possible for Calum to be any sexier. He stands up taking his jeans and boxers off in one sweep and his cock slaps up against his abdomen. Your mouth waters at the sight of him and you want to taste him so badly but you'll save that for another time, your need to be fucked greater at the moment.

"Like what you see?" He smirks digging through his nightstand for a condom.

You bite your lip and nod unable to keep your eyes off of him. He climbs back on the bed ripping the package open with his teeth, slowly rolling the condom onto his length letting out a hiss. You couldn't resist reaching out and touching him your hand wrapping around the base pumping him up and down a couple times and his hips buck into your hand.

"You're so gorgeous Cal." You hum staring lovingly up at him, your pupils blown wide with lust.

"If any one here is gorgeous it's you my love." He groans leaning down to kiss you tenderly, he slides the head of his cock up and down your slit and you hold your breath waiting for him to push in. He takes your right hand in his left one joining your fingers together as he pushes the tip in. A gasp bursts from your lips and he pauses worried that he'd hurt you.

"Are you okay, doll?" He asks his brow furrowing.

"Mhmm, k-keep going Cal, please." You whimper squeezing his hand, and he does, slowly pushing himself in little by little until he's all the way in his hips pressed to yours. You babble incoherent curses and moans into his mouth.

"You feel so god damn good." He moans. He stays still not wanting to hurt you and you whine biting down on his plush bottom lip when you want him to start moving. He still keeps the movements slow and steady and you groan wanting more. You'd waited too damn long for this you wanted him to wreck you like he said he would. You take a hold of both sides of his face looking him in the eyes.

"Calum, baby, I want you to fucking destroy me." You say sternly and his eyes widen just a bit.

"As you wish, but if you need me to stop please tell me." He says before thrusting fast and hard setting a relentless pace, he grabs your left thigh bringing it up over his shoulder so he can go deeper.

"Ah, fuck!" You moan the pleasure intensifying, the coil of heat building in your stomach again like it had back at the club. Calum just lets out a series of grunts resting both hands on the headboard now as he fucks into you. Your fingers tangle in the sheets, and when he finds your g-spot you let out a scream your walls clenching tight around him.

"You like it like this hmm? Who knew you were such a filthy girl. You act soooo sweet no one would even suspect it." He says cockily keeping up the rough pace his balls slapping against your ass and you moan arching your back off the bed. "You like being a dirty girl though don't you? My dirty girl."

"Mhmm, I'm your dirty girl." You whimper your thighs quaking as you feel your release start to build up.

"Fuck, y/n, baby girl, I'm not gonna last much longer." He groans his brow furrowing.

"Me-me neither Cali. I'm gonna come." You croon throwing your head back as the rush of ecstasy takes over. Your walls clench and unclench around him your heart pounding in your ears. And Calum quickly releases after you his teeth sinking into your collar as he shoots his load into the condom. You pant desperately as you come down from your orgasm, Calum collapsing right on top of you.

"Holy shit." He mumbles burying his face in your clammy neck. "That was fucking incredible, doll."

"It was totally worth the wait." You giggle kissing his forehead and running your fingers through his hair.

"Oh absolutely worth the wait, baby girl." He chuckles teeth grazing your skin lightly.

"I love you, Calum." You whisper butterflies filling your tummy.

"Mm, I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that. I love you too, y/n." He says moving to kiss you sweetly. "Now I know why Joe said he wouldn't see me all weekend because we aren't leaving this bed until you have to go back to work."


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight streams through the windows of Calum's bedroom beaming down on your skin. The bright light pries your eyes open and you're thankful it does because you get to see Calum with his sleep rumpled curls and pouty soft lips under the suns golden rays. Even his skin was glowing from the beams of light and it was better than any art piece hanging in a museum, Calum's beauty was beyond comparison.

You can't help but lean in and start kissing over his bare shoulders and chest, memories of the night before flashing through your mind. The memory of his hands all over your body and the way he'd felt inside of you make you squirm and clench your thighs. He'd suggested taking a shower together afterwards to clean up and things got hot and heavy all over again very quickly but eventually you'd fallen asleep in each others arms.

"G'mornin baby girl." Calum murmurs sleepily and your body jolts from surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He laughs his voice raspy and thick.

"S'okay." You giggle leaning up to kiss him gently.

"How do you feel this morning?" He hums grabbing your hips and pulling you into his body wanting you as close as possible. You ponder the questiom for a moment, chewing on your bottom lip.

"I feel wonderful." You sigh your smile going from ear to ear.

"You're not sore or in any pain, right?" He asks sincerely. He sits up and wraps an arm around your waist pulling you into his lap.

"No, I just feel good. Happy." You hum which turns into a squeak as he lifts your body into his lap and you instantly feel his morning wood. Your lips meet in another kiss this one lasting longer, and soon you're full on making out. His hands are rested on your waist as you kiss, and he can't help but stare at your boobs wanting to touch them. You notice and grab his hands bringing them up to cup your boobs and he groans into your mouth giving them a rough squeeze. He keeps playing with your tits while still kissing you, and your hips slowly grind over his hard cock, rubbing your pussy along his length.

"Oh fuck, kitten." He growls bucking up against you and you let out a mix between a playful laugh and a moan. Calum takes a nipple into his mouth nipping and sucking on it making you throw your head back in pleasure. You're about to lift your hips and push yourself down on his length when your stomach lets out a low grumble signifying how hungry you are. There's a brief pause between you and Cal before you both burst out laughing.

"We should eat something." Calum laughs wiping tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes from how hard he'd been laughing.

"Yeah, I guess we should." You chuckle standing up on shaky legs. "But what am I supposed to wear since you ripped my dress?"

"I mean nothing would be preferable." He winks kissing your shoulder as he stands up behind you.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure you'd like that." You say rolling your eyes. You step over to his dresser going through his t-shirt drawer to find your favoite. It was an oversized green soccer jersey with his last name on the back that barely covered your butt when you put it on, but you didn't care.

"What should I make? Pancakes?"

"Ooo yeah, pancakes sound good." You giggle following him into the kitchen.

❇❇❇❇

"Hi doll, I'm missing you so much. I hope you're excited for our date tomorrow night"You smile as you read the text from your boyfriend. It was going to be your five month anniversary and he had a whole night planned for the two of you, he refused to give you any details. The only clue you had was the dress he'd given you a week prior, it was a gorgeous floor length dress in your favorite color.

"Can't wait golden boy." You text back quickly before slipping your phone back in your pocket. You were at a work meeting with the local Interior Design Association, discussing the annual charity ball. This was your first year being asked to be on the committee for planning and it was a huge honor and you were excited to share your ideas with the rest of the committee. You wanted to really show them what you were made of and prove that you deserved your spot on the committee, you were the youngest woman to ever be on the board for the event and you took the opportunity seriously.

Three weeks prior when they'd announced that you'd gotten the spot Calum had taken you out for dinner and drinks to celebrate. He was so proud of his baby girl.

"So y/n did you have anything to add?" The chairman of the committee asks after the man sitting next to you finishes his presentation. You look up in nervous excitement.

"Yeah I uh, I did. I have a list of notes in my binder actually." You chirp flipping through it to find your notes.

"Now I know this is my first year on the committee but I've been coming to the event for a few years now and I hope I can bring fresh new ideas to the table." You say confidently looking around the table smiling at your colleagues. "I was thinking that since we're raising funds to helps build homes for homeless families, we could focus the theme around the importance of family and community, lifting one another up when we fall down. And I was thinking that this years auction all of us in the IDA could auction off our interior design work. Like we could each create a show room of a living room and the bidders get the room of thei-"

"I hate to interrupt you Ms. Y/l/n. But we can't just give away free rooms to people. The proceeds of the auction go to the charity so how do you think we'll afford to provide renovated rooms to all of the bidders?" The chairman says in a tone that's meant to come off as cordial but it's 100% condescending and you feel the tears begin to sting in the corners of your eyes your cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"W-we have sponsors don't we? We have sponsors to help us get the furniture and other materials." You say your voice quiet and scratchy with nerves. Everyone was staring at you smugly as if they'd hoped you would fail from the start and you felt like you could hurl right then and there. You wanted to leave and never come back.

"Hmm. We'll consider it. Thank you Ms. Y/l/n for your… wonderful suggestions." He says before moving on to another woman who'd been on the committee a long time and in the interior design business even longer. You'd completely zoned out the rest of the meeting unable to stop thinking about how your ideas had been immediately dismissed before you'd even finished speaking. And the looks they'd all given you it was humiliating, it was like they'd been laughing at you.

As soon as you got to your car you broke down in tears resting your forehead on the steering wheel. That hadn't been how you'd imagined the meeting going at all. You thought you'd be able to bounce your ideas off of one another, but the chairman had seemed to already have his mind made up about you before you'd even opened your mouth. You were embarrassed and angry that they clearly didn't take you seriously. All you wanted right now was to cuddle up with your boyfriend and cry to him about your horrible day so you drove over to his place as soon as the crying had subsided enough for you to drive safely.

It seemed that the universe was against you though because when you got there Calum wasn't alone. When he opened the door you could tell something was off, he looked surprised and nervous to see you and when he spoke his voice was high pitched.

"Baaaabe, what uh, what are you doing here? I thought you had that work meeting today?" He asks scratching the back of his neck. You eye him up and down suspiciously your brow furrowing at his behavior.

"I-I did." You sniffle and it's then that he notices your puffy red eyes and the water marks streaking your cheeks. He feels like shit for not noticing straight away and he becomes concerned with what's bothering you. "That's where I'm coming from."

"What happened love?" He asks cupping both of your cheeks tenderly.

"I don't wanna talk about it in the hallway can't we go inside?" You whine looking up at him dejectedly and his eyes glance backwards towards his apartment quickly.

"Caaal baby, who's at the door?" You hear a female voice call from behind the door and not long after she nudges her way in beside Calum and he drops his hands from your face. She was gorgeous with hot pink hair down to her waist and immaculate makeup, her outfit leaving little to the imagination and you feel instant jealousy. Who the fuck was this woman in your boyfriends apartment and why was he acting so weird? Was he cheating on you? It was the last thing you'd ever expected from him and if that was the case you'd be heart broken.

"Oh is this your new girl? She's cuter than you'd told me." The woman says giving you a look-over as well before grinning and sticking her hand out to shake yours. "I'm Cherry, Calum's ex. It's a pleasure meeting you y/n."

You glare up at Calum before looking back at Cherry without shaking her hand.

"Anyways I was just leaving. It was good seeing you Cal baby, and again so nice meeting you y/n." She says before stepping past you and into the hallway walking away from the two of you. There's a long awkward silence between the two of you and you feel like you're going to cry all over again but for a totally different reason now.

"I'm just gonna go, I shouldn't have even come over." You say your breathing shaky as you hold back the tears turning around to leave.

"No-no doll please let me explain." He pleads taking a hold of your hand pulling you back into his chest.

"There's no need Calum." You whisper icily. "I thinks it's all very clear."


	6. Chapter 6

Fifteen missed calls. Thirty unopened text messages. Each one from the same person. But you never wanted to speak to him ever again. Well never again was a bit of an exaggeration, but you were pissed at him right now. You needed time away from him to process your anger before you even thought about talking to him.

You listened to every voicemail he'd left, each one apologizing and begging for you to let him explain everything. The way you saw it it was pretty obvious what had been going on. He was sneaking around with his ex behind your back and now he was sorry because he'd been caught.

You look up from the tub of ice cream in your hands to the clock and it was an hour until you and Calum were supposed to have your big date. You of course weren't going but that only made your mood far worse than it already was.

❇❇❇❇

"Cal, mate it's gonna be okay. I promise." Luke says his voice quiet and soothing. He didn't know what else to do, he had never seen his friend this torn up about anything before especially not over a girl. Calum cared about you more than any other woman he'd ever been with before in his entire life and it showed.

Cal had called Luke almost as soon as you'd left the previous day explaining what had happened. He was sobbing and hiccuping through every sentence and Luke came immediately to his best friends aid. Once Luke finally got Calum to calm down enough, he got the full story of what had happened.

"It's not Luke. She won't speak to me. I've called her fifteen times, she isn't answering my texts. It's over." He mumbles, his voice hollow. "It's my fault too. I was an idiot to think Kim would play nice when she met y/n."

"Hey no, this isn't your fault Cal. What you had planned was really romantic. Was working with Kim on it maybe not the best idea? Sure. But you had nothing but the best intentions." Luke says rubbing a hand over his best friends shoulder, hating seeing him like this.

"My good intentions just ruined the best relationship I've ever had." Cal mumbles morosely.

"Calum you're being a little ridiculous, you need to get the hell up off of this couch and you need to go to her. Explain everything to her and give her the gift. It'll fix everything, bro I'm sure of it."

❇❇❇❇

An hour later you hear a knock on your front door and you furrow your eyebrows wondering who could be at your door. You'd told all of your friends that to wanted to be alone right now so you didn't think it would be any of them. You get up off the couch and walk over to the door looking out the peephole and you roll your eyes when you see that it's Calum.

"Go away Calum!" You yell through the door.

"Please open up y/n. I just wanna explain myself and if you still want nothing to do with me after that then I'll go and I won't bother you again. Just p-please baby girl lemme explain." He says his voice raw and full of emotion. You stand there silent for a moment deciding whether to let him in or not and after contemplating you let out a deep sigh opening the door.

"Fine, come on in." You sigh turning your back to him as you walk back towards the couch.

"Firstly, I want to apologize. I know what you probably think was happening yesterday and I'm sorry for putting you in the position that would make you think I was cheating on you. I really should have thought things out better and that's on me."

"So you really are just sorry you got caught?" You snap.

"I-well, no. I know it appeared to you that I was probably sleeping with my ex-girlfriend Kim. I know that's what it looked like, what with my weird behavior and well Kim being Kim. But she was helping me create something for you for our anniversary dinner.

"Kim makes jewelry and she was creating a custom piece for me, to give to you, it was uh supposed to be part of the surprise." Your brain perks up at the word jewelry and you're more than curious now what it was.

"Your ex girlfriend was helping you make a gift for me?" You ask your voice quiet as a mouse. "Then why did she act like…that?"

"That to her was joking around. She has a shit sense of humor, but I promise you, doll, there's nothing between her and I. You are the only person I want to share my life with." He says sincerely. "She's also a little bit jealous of you because things between her and I never got as serious as you and I are." He adds with a hint of a smirk curving his lips.

"Well now I feel stupid for blowing this whole thing out of proportion." You say softly. "I'm sorry for ruining the night you had planned for us."

"You don't have to apologize. I was gonna do this at dinner, but…" He says kneeling down on the floor in front of you and he takes your left hand in his right one bringing your knuckles up to his lips. You hold your breath staring down at him with hopeful eyes. You see him reach inside of his coat pocket and the butterflies begin to flutter around your tummy.

Holy shit is he gonna propose to me? You ask yourself chewing on your bottom lip nervously. He pulls out a small velvet jewelry box and you can already feel tears begin to form in the corners of your eyes.

"Y/n y/l/n, I have never met someone like you before in all of my life, and I know I'll never meet anyone like you ever again either. You are a one of a kind, radiant human who has come into my life and given me light. I never saw myself as the kind of guy that would ever truly settle down, I was just going to be a bachelor for my whole life, and that was okay with me. But then I met you in the club that night almost seven months ago and something in me told me you were gonna change my life and you did." He opens the jewelry box and to your pleasant surprise it doesn't have a diamond ring in it. Instead it has two necklaces inside of it one shaped like a heart with a keyhole and an inscription etched into it, the other one shaped like a key. You look up at him with tear brimmed eyes waiting for him to continue.

"Will you move in with me? Because the only home I want is one with you in it." The tears are now flowing freely down your cheeks.

"Calum Thomas Hood you are an ass." You giggle shoving his shoulder. "I thought you were gonna propose to me and I am not ready for that."

"That's not an answer, my love." He says smiling up at you.

"Yes, of course I'll move in with you, you dum-dum." You coo cupping his soft face and leaning down to kiss him. He smiles into the kiss his arms wrapping around your body and pulling you down to the floor as well.

"You're also an ass for sneaking around and making it look like you were up to no good!" You say pulling out of the kiss.

"I'm sorry honey bunch, it was never my intention to make you think that I just wanted this to be special." He chuckles kissing all over your face. He pulls back and takes the necklaces out of the box handing the heart shaped one to you. The inscription read "he who holds the key can unlock my heart" and you could feel the tears start up again.

"Cal this is so fucking cheesy." You laugh and sniffle wiping tears from your eyes. "I love it, so much. I love you."

"Can I put it on you, my love?" He asks placing a tender kiss to your neck.

"Yes, please." You hum smiling dopeily. He brings the necklace around your neck, clasping it in place and letting it fall lightly against your chest. "Can I put yours on for you?"

"Yes, but there's a littke bit more to the surprise." He says nervously.

"Oh what's the other surprise?"

"I don't want you to move in…here. I want us to get a place of our own together, I wanna buy a house."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part of this is gonna be a Christmas special chapter that isn't exactly in the timeline of this story, so that'll be up in a few days and then I'll continue from where this chapter ends in the next part after that, also if you're reading this and enjoy it please leave kudos/comments they mean more than you can know

You lift your head from where its placed on your island countertop. Calum groaning loudly alerted you and you frown looking in his direction. The two of you had been working tirelessly for the past month and a half to find a place, but it was shaping up to be a much less easy task than originally assumed. It seemed that anytime you put in an offer on a house you liked you were always outbid or that none of the other houses you looked at were up to your standards.

"This is actually killing me." He groans rolling his eyes and tossing his head back in frustration.

"Tell me about it." You sigh your hand resting on your forehead trying to alleviate the beginnings of a headache. "I've got the gala to plan on top of us buying a house, you're lucky I haven't completely lost it yet."

"We need to take a break." He murmurs, his chair scraping across the floor as he stands up going over to the fridge. He pulls out a bottle of wine from your fridge opening it up before grabbing two glasses and pouring you each one.

"Why don't we hop in that massive tub upstairs, drink our wine and just…relax for the night? I'm off for once and we haven't had any personal time together in far too long." He hums standing beside you to hand you your glass and he places a hand on your thigh. You close your eyes considering the almost irresistible offer your bottom lip going between your teeth as you think it over, his hand rubbing mindlessly up and down your thigh.

"Mm, alright, that's too tempting of an offer to pass up." You sigh contentedly, taking a long sip of wine before standing up from your seat leaning up on your tiptoes to kiss Calum.

He smiles tenderly into the kiss cupping your cheek with one hand, his thumb rubbing up and down your cheekbone. You take each others hand and walk upstairs to your big ensuite bathroom. It was one of the reasons you'd gotten this place, the rest of the brownstone was decent but the master bathroom put it all to shame.

The tub was big enough two people could sit comfortably in it together, granted you didn't have anyone to share it with until Calum. But Cal was a huge fan of taking advantage of the big tub and he enjoyed taking baths with you as often as possible. It was a sweet moment of intimacy between the two of you at least once a week.

Once you're in the bathroom, the door closed behind you, Calum dims the lights, turning on the water before facing you with an impassioned look in his eyes. Your skin is set a blaze just from one look and your lashes flutter softly against your cheek. His hands find the hem of your shirt lifting it over your head in a languid motion, neither one of you wanting to rush this.

You helped each other strip before getting in the tub, you sitting between his thighs and you relax back against his chest. Your glasses of wine had been downed and left on the counter the two of you just enjoying each others company for the first time all week.

"No real estate talk for an entire hour, okay?" Calum hums placing a series of kisses down the column of your throat. You just hum in response your eyes closed. Both of his arms are wrapped around your waist and his fingers trace lightly over your skin. Your hands simply rest on top of his thighs while he continues to give your neck and jaw soft kisses.

Your eyes snap open when one of his hands placed on your tummy begins sliding below the water, long fingers brushing over your left hip bone before going lower.

"Spread your legs, doll." He hums the simple order and your head spins from the gravelly tone to his voice. You quickly oblige, the water making a quiet splashing sound as you part your legs. "So good, so obedient."

"Cal." You gasp your breathing increasing significantly as his hand reaches your center, his fingers gliding over your lips before finding your clit and rubbing it in slow circles.

"Just wanna make you feel good my love." He whispers kissing behind your ear. "Is that okay?"

"Mhmm, m-more than okay." You stutter out your hands squeezing his thighs.

"M'gonna take things slow, peach, okay?" He continues, his voice still a whisper next to your ear. You can't even respond as he keeps rubbing your sensitive bud with two fingers. His other hand cups your right boob, giving it a gentle squeeze, his index finger tracing your areola without touching your nipple and it causes you to shiver despite the warm water you're sitting in. The teasing continues and you start to squirm under the relentless touches, his tongue licking over the skin of your neck and bringing a quiet whimper from your lips.

Two of his fingers slide down to your hole but they don't push in. Instead they circle your sensitive entrance and you buck your hips against the fingers your nails digging into his thighs. The more excited you become the more you can feel the pit of heat tighten in your stomach, but you knew he was going to edge you as long as he could. It was nicer that way though. The intimacy of the moment and the longer you held off would make it feel so much better in the end.

You savor his touch as he pinches a nipple between two fingers this time much gentler than usual and the softness of the touch makes you quiver.

"D'you think baby girl is ready for my fingers?" He asks his voice slightly cocky in your ear.

"Y-yes, sir, please." You whisper your eyes fluttering closed.

"Such good manners my sweet girl." He coos kissing your cheek sweetly before pushing two fingers into you. You bite your lip to hold in the noise you nearly make and Calum frowns nibbling on your neck.

"Wanna hear you baby." He murmurs, curling his fingers up quickly before slowly pulling them out drawing a low whine past your lips. "I want you to tell me how you feel, d' you think you can do that?"

"I-I feel…I feel good, fuck, Cal. Feel so good." You groan arching your back. He smirks against your neck and keeps pumping his fingers in and out at a lazy pace, not in a hurry to make you come.

After a while tears of frustration began to pool in the corners of your eyes. The pleasure feeling good but you needed more to push you over the edge you'd hit long ago and he wasn't giving that to you. You gasp when you feel his fingers curve upwards brushing over your sensitive g-spot, the thumb of his other hand then beginning to rub your clit.

"I want you to let go for me sugar plum." He hums kissing the top of your head and you shiver as the pleasure hums through your body. You twitch and writhe against his body your moans louder than expected as you convulse in ecstasy letting go around his fingers.

"I love you so much y/n. You did so beautifully for me, my love. Fuck, I love you so damn much." He croons, watching your body shake as your orgasm washes over you, his fingers still moving slowly in and out of you. He peppers your face and neck with kisses before pulling his fingers out bringing them up to his lips to taste you.

A groan rumbles through his chest and he rubs his hands up and down your sides, gently caressing your skin. You sit in a comfortable silence as you catch your breath, your face turning to bury in his neck.

"I love you, Cal." You murmur against his neck and he giggles from the ticklishness of your voice vibrating on his skin.

❇❇❇❇

"Ooooh, Cal! Come look at this kitchen!" You squeal excitedly, peaking your head around the corner at him, waving him into the room off the main hallway. 

"Oh wow, this is incredible." He hums turning in a circle around the room and you watch him intently.

"It's the kitchen of my dreams Cal." You whisper enthusiastically taking his hands in yours when he stops spinning. "Can't you just picture coming home to me cooking you dinner in this kitchen?"

"Oh baby girl, you're painting a perfect picture." He chuckles lightly, leaning in to kiss your forehead. A dopey smile crosses his lips when he pulls back and you can tell he thought of something that made him happy. "I can imagine having little ones running in here for breakfasts as a family too."

At that your smile falters for a moment, your grip on his hands loosening just a tad. Neither of you had talked about having kids before. It had never come up in conversation and you didn't think either of you were ready to talk about things like that yet. If you had to be honest you never saw yourself being a mother, or wanting to have kids and now you were panicking internally.

"Le-ts, um check out the rest of the house, yeah?" Your voice cracks as you speak and you drop one of his hands still keeping a hold of one as you walk through the rest of the house together.

Cal realized he'd fucked up as soon as the words were past his lips. He hadn't meant to mention kids, but the thought crossed his mind and it had made him so happy he just wanted to share it. But thinking back on it he realized it was not the right thing to say. The two of you hadn't even talked about the future like that, so he didn't even know if you wanted kids. He knew this whole moving in thing was already a huge step and he regretted saying what he had. You had immediately moved on from the topic, moving on to looking at the rest of the house and Cal was thankful, but it made him nervous. He didn't want this to make you pull away.

"So what d'you think? The bath isn't quite as big as the one in my place right now, but I still think we could fit in there together. Or we could always remodel a little bit and get a new tub put in." You ramble in the car on your way home from the viewing but Calum is so lost in thought he doesn't hear a word you say.

"M'sorry what were you saying, darling?" He mumbles shaking himself out of his thoughts, his eyes glancing over at you. A frown curves down the corners of your lips and you shrug.

"Don't worry about it. We can…talk about it later." You sigh turning to stare out the car window silently. He groans internally, running a hand through his hair frustratedly.

"Can we just…talk about what I said? Back in the kitchen there. It's looming over us and I don't want it to."

"W-what do you want to talk about?"

"You know what it is I wanna talk about y/n. I think we need to have a serious talk because well I said it and I can't take it back."

"Okay, well I don't want kids." You say on a breath nervous what he might say.

"Oh." Is all he says and you feel your heart sink.

"I've just never had that maternal instinct Calum, or the baby fever most of my friends have gone through. I never envisioned myself as a mother and I'm sorry if that upsets you but I can't lie to you about it." You say with tears welling up in your eyes.

"I-I understand. I just think I need time to like process it." He says quietly but you hear every word.

"I don't want this to affect our relationship Cal, I love you and I want us to work out, but if it's going to be a problem I need you to tell me that now. Before we go through with buying a house together because I don't wanna be six months down the road or years into living together and we're finally settled and then you spring some resentment shit on me because I don't want kids and you do."

"So there's no changing your mind, or compromising? It's just no kids, period?"

 

"I'm done talking about this for now." You just sigh and look back out the window in defeat, shaking your head. So Calum dropped it, dropping you off at home without another word.


	8. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an official chapter, this is a special chapter outside of the regular timeline of the story because I needed some y/n and Calum Christmas fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and happy New Year! This'll be my last update on here until after the holidays but I'll be back with the next part soon

"Cal! You can't just put ornaments on the tree all willy-nilly!" You scold frowning at him as he hangs several gold ornaments side by side. You had a color theme for the house for your first Christmas in it(though you usually had a color theme every other year as well) it was gold, black and emerald green. You and Calum both had the night off and you had gone out and bought all the decorations as well as the Christmas tree. 

"What? Why noooot?" He whines poutily. 

"Because, golden boy, it is an art form. You can't have them on branches right next to each other, and you can't have the same color next to each other either." You say matter-of-factly leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

"Besides we're almost done and then we can have that special hot cocoa." You wink. "I have the hallmark channel ready to go so we watch all the Christmas movies we can until we fall asleep." 

"Okay, okay, baby I'll cooperate." He hums with laughter pecking your lips before pulling back and taking off two of the gold ornaments he'd just hung up placing an emerald orb three branches over from the last one. The rest of the decorating takes about fifteen more minutes and Cal doesn't complain once, he knows that the little details mean a lot to you so he does as you tell him. 

"Hey you go fix the cocoa, alright, darling? I'll be right back." Calum says once you're finished, winking at you before tenderly kissing your forehead. He heads down the hall towards the master suite and you stare after him in confusion but make your way into the kitchen anyway making your "famous" hot cocoa adding a generous splash of rum to each mug. You finish it off with lots of whipped cream and chocolate shavings, taking then back to the living room. 

You nearly drop the mugs of spiked cocoa when you reach the living room to see Calum standing in the doorway in red velvet "Santa" shorts and a Santa Claus hat, his signature smirk on his lips. You raise an eyebrow in question and he just shrugs before motioning for you to follow him down the hall so you do. 

He's decked out your room with glitter and garland and mistletoe over the bed which makes you giggle. The pole he had installed at the center of the room has red ribbon wrapped around it and the song Santa Baby is playing over bluetooth speakers.

"What's all of this?" You laugh biting your bottom lip. 

"It's an early Christmas present, kitten. Go ahead and get comfy on the bed." He says in his low seductive voice, his eyes are dark and smoldering and you instantly do as he says sitting down on the edge of the bed. He starts off simply circling the pole a few times his hand delicately wrapped around it before wrapping both legs around it and flipping himself upside down and sliding almost all the way down the pole before stopping himself. Every time you got to see him perform you were always blown away at the control he has over his body and his movements. His muscles are taught as he gracefully comes down from the pole and he rips the tiny shorts off to reveal a red thong and your jaw drops. 

"Ow ow!" You cheer. "That's right, baby take it off!" 

He smirks with a glint of amusement in his eyes as he makes his way over to you, straddling your lap and grinding his hips down into yours slowly. He grabs your wrists and brings your hands to his chest and you glide your hands down his smooth skin feeling his abs clench under your fingertips which then causes something to clench between your thighs. 

"Now tell Santa, have you been a bad girl?" He whispers huskily into your ear and you shiver, your eyes fluttering closed. 

"N-no I've been a good girl, sir." You whisper back staring up at him now. 

"I don't think so, I believe you're on the naughty list." He growls nipping your earlobe. 

"Cal this has got to be the weirdest role play you've ever chosen." You giggle and he puts a finger to your lips. 

"Baaaabe, I had this all planned out." He whines pouting at you for the second time that night. 

"I'm sorry but I won't fuck Santa," You guffaw. "But I have no problem fucking my boyfriend, his name's Calum you might know him." You tease leaning in to give him a searing kiss.

"This boyfriend sounds terrible," He chuckles kissing you deeper before standing up and picking you up by the backs of your thighs laying you back down higher up the king sized bed. "You should get rid of him." 

"You're seriously disturbed." You laugh looking up at him fondly as he crawls over top of you. 

"Yeah but you love me anyways." He smirks as he begins to work down your red silk pajama shorts


End file.
